


It's a Hard Knock Life

by ausmac



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, potential hint of m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: The Dalaran flight master badly needs a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing and thinking, that poor elf, standing there day after day as masses of people come to him for a flight out of Dalaran - when does he get a break???
> 
> I think Khadgar likes blondes...

A group of people of various races and types were clustered around the flight station on Krasus Landing when the Death Knight arrived for a flight down to Meredil.  He pushed his way through, elbowing a troll out the way and treading on an annoyed gnome.  “What’s going on here?”

An orc shaman sniffed and glared.  “You should clean your helmet now and then or you’d see.  The flight master isn’t here.  And I need to get to Valdisdal immediately!”

“Well, somebody find him...wait, what’s this…”

There was a piece of paper attached to one of the bird stations. 

“The Flight Master is on strike.  I shall return when my conditions are met.

Signed:  Aludane Whitecloud, Dalaran Flight Master.”

 

“Now Aludane….”

The blonde elf stood in front of the Achmage, hands on his slender hips.  “No, I am not returning to work until I receive decent treatment.  I have not been assigned a break since the start of this campaign – just how long do you expect an elf to be able to continue working without an opportunity to rest, to clean, to eat, to attend to…bodily functions!!”

Khadgar blushed and cleared his throat.  “Aludane, surely you exaggerate.  I felt sure I’d seen a roster made to assign replacements for terms of duty...”

“Well, you are wrong.  No one has turned up.  For Light’s sake, Archmage, I’m using a damned bucket!”  He started walking back and forth, hands clenched in front of him.  “Either I get some time off each day to rest and recover, or …”

“You know, Aludane, if you do not wish to continue in your post, I can probably find you a replacement.”

He turned, anger forming bright spots on his pale cheeks.  “I have been flight master of Dalaran since this city was lifted to the heights above Northrend.  I have carried out my duties with diligence and honour through difficult times, through storm, heat and battle.  My beasts are well cared for, I have never taken a day off sick or requested leave to visit my loved ones.  And I do have loved ones, in case you were wondering.  All I ask is that I receive assistance.  Is that too much to ask?”  He snorted in frustration.  “I realise I am unimportant.  Compared to Archmages and Netherlords and Archdruids I’m a simple elven flight master…”

Khadgar stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.  “Aludane, no one is unimportant.  Every living creature, every beast, every race, every individual, is important, especially now.  I apologise that you have been overlooked.”  He smiled down at the elf and patted his shoulder one last time.  “In fact, I will have someone assigned immediately, and you will take the rest of the day off.  And I would very much appreciate it if you would join me for dinner tonight.  As a way of saying thank you for your service.”

Aludane nodded, smiling suddenly.  “I would be greatly honoured, Archmage.”

“Khadgar, call me Khadgar.  Now, what time would suit you for dinner…say 8 o’clock?  We will have it in my  quarters, it’s a lot quieter there…”

 

 


End file.
